


Geeks Gone Wild

by Lothithil



Category: Big Bang Theory, Stargate - All Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothithil/pseuds/Lothithil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first submission for "The House That Jack Built" on LJ, crossover of SG-1 and Big Bang Theory. Pure fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geeks Gone Wild

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jack_Built story, back when the world was young. Well, younger.  
> First published 7th-Oct-2007

The House That Jack Built

Geeks Gone Wild

"You know, Daniel," Rodney said as he was returning his painted miniatures to their individually labeled and padded case, "the problem with this place is that there aren't any women around... how are a couple of brilliant guys like us supposed to find one?"

"The U is crawling with women," Daniel responded, a little sharply. He hated losing at Warhammer to Rodney--it made him so smug and full of himself.

Well, MORE full of himself.

"Those? Those aren't women! Those are trolls in Barbie-disguise, hunting down men for their trust funds and breeding purposes... I mean Women! Beautiful, delicate, loving... able to look past a man's little idiosyncrasies and see his potential and manliness within."

"What universe are those creatures from?" Daniel asked with heavy sarcasm, "and what have you been drinking in your 'Meddle Not With the Affairs of Wizards' mug? Such women don't exist... and if they did, they wouldn't have anything to do with the likes of us. We're nerds."

"Nerds are cool! All the best heroes are nerds! Clark Kent... Peter Parker... that guy with the mullet and the Swiss Army Knife..."

"Those aren't real nerds, Rod! Those are cool, handsome actors PRETENDING to be nerds... women can see right through that!" Daniel paused in the action of sorting his dice. "Hey! Sam and Liz..."

"What about them," Rodney said, draining the last of his coffee. He sniffed the mug, a frown on his face. "I don't remember putting tequila in here..."

"Maybe they could introduce us to some women... "

"You think they know any? They're as nerdy as we are... if not more!" Rodney blew a sigh of resignation. "It sucks being real."

Suddenly, a firm knock sounded on the thin panel of their front door. Daniel got up to answer it, and Rodney followed him, curious.

"Murry!" Daniel and Rodney stared at their neighbor. Murry was wearing a silk bathrobe that did virtually nothing to hide his massive, bulging muscles. He was also covered with a sheen of sweat that seemed to give a golden glow to his dark-chocolate skin.

"Good evening, Daniel Jackson. I hope that I am not disturbing you."

"Not at all... uh, what do you want?"

"I find that I am in need, and I was hoping I could borrow something from you, as I have a house guest and am not properly clad to travel to the business district to seek a retail outlet."

"Huh?"

"I wonder if you have a can of WhipCream." From down the hall, behind the door of Murry's apartment standing slightly ajar, came the loud, unmistakable sound of feminine laughter. "And, perhaps, a jar of maraschino cherries?"

"Right... sure... Rodney?"

"I'll get 'em... hang on." Rodney scurried to the kitchen and fetched the items, while Daniel stood and was uncomfortable at the doorway.

"Here you go." Murry accepted the items with a slight bow, turned away and padded softly down the hall, like a panther pretending to be a housecat.

"Hey, Daniel," Rodney said suddenly, as they watched him disappear into his room amid a cloud of incense and Issac Hayes music, "maybe we should ask Murry where he meets his women?"

"Naw," Daniel said, firmly closing the door, "I don't have enough life insurance to date the kind of women he knows!"

They stood there for a moment in silence, unmoving. Then:

"So... whadda think? Laura Croft marathon on TV?"

"Yeah..."


End file.
